Le Beau et la Bête
by Anathole
Summary: Le mythe de La Belle et la Bête adapté à nos deux demi dieux préférés.


Le Beau et la Bête

Il était une fois, dans un village, vivait un jeune homme, blond, les yeux bleu, la peau halée. Il était tellement séduisant qu'on l'appelait « Le Beau », même si son vrais nom était Will. Il n'était pas seulement beau mais aussi intelligent et possédait des dons de guérisseur. Les gens venaient de partout pour se faire soigner et avec sa bonté il acceptait de soigner qui conque se présentait à lui.

Sur la colline, derrière le village trônait un grand manoir, lugubre car entouré d'un cimetière. Tous savaient que quelqu'un y vivait mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Certains courageux étaient entrés mais n'étaient jamais revenu.

Un jour alors qu'il cueillait des plantes médicinales sur le flanc de la colline, le Beau entendit un cri. Il connaissait ce cri. C'était un cri de douleur et son instinct de guérisseur repris le dessus. Il redescendit au village à vive allure chercher son matériel pour ensuite remonter en direction du manoir. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et entra. L'intérieur était vaste mais sombre.

\- Ohé ! Je suis Guérisseur. J'ai entendu un cri de douleur alors je suis entré...

\- Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi dit une voix caverneuse derrière le Beau.

Celui ci se retournât. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le noir. Des ombres en mouvement. Elles se déplaçait en masse, mais le beau remarqua que le centre ne se mouvait pas de la même façon et vit qu'un homme semblait pris dans ces ombres. Il ne vit que le bas de son visage ses yeux étaient pris dans les ombres. Ses traient déformés par la douleur, la peur et et la colère.

Les ombres se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Allez-vous en ! tonnât la Bête. Avant de vous faire absorber ! Grognât-il. Comme pour prouver ses dires, les ombres léchèrent les chevilles du Beau. Celui ci voulut reculer mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Les ombres touchèrent le Beau mais furent repoussées et la Bête hurlât de douleur.

-Je...haletât-il. Je ne peux vous absorber...Dit il abasourdit. Je ne peux vous faire de mal murmurât il avec un sourire.

Le Beau ne comprenait pas mais en voyant ce sourire ses jambes se remirent à bouger et il s'enfuit en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas aider cette « Bête ». La nuit suivante le Beau ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Non à cause de la monstruosité physique de la « Bête » mais par culpabilité de n'avoir rien essayer pour le sauver et pire encore d'avoir penser qu'il ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Alors le lendemain il décidât de retourner au manoir. Il pouvait l'aider. A peine eut il passé la grande porte qu'il entendit un grognement :

\- Va t'en !

\- Non ! Répondit le Beau en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Je souhaite vous aider !

\- Personne ne le peut ! Répliqua la Bête

\- A ce que j'ai compris hier, vous ne pouvez me faire de mal, alors je vais rester quelques temps. Dit le beau avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

\- ….Faite comme bon vous semble ! Grognât la Bête en repartant vers le fond du manoir.

Le Beau aurait voulut parler immédiatement avec la Bête alors il fit la tour du manoir à sa recherche mais ne le trouvât nul part. A la place il trouvât une porte où il était écrit « Chambre de Will ». Le Beau sourit à cela, sa propre mère ne l'appelait même plus ainsi. Il entra et découvrit dans la pièce une immense bibliothèque. Il s'approcha et constatât que ce n'était que des ouvrages de médecine.

\- Ce n'est pas dans un livre de médecine que je vais trouer ce dont souffre la Bête... se dit le jeune homme en s'essayant sur le lit. Il vit alors un grand livre posé sur un pupitre. Il s'approcha et lut « Histoire des malédictions ». D'un coup le grimoire s'ouvrit à une page qui avait pour titre « La malédiction des ombres » il commençât à lire :

« La malédiction des ombres est un sort dont à été victime le propriétaire d'un manoir du sud. Après la mort de sa sœur, il c'est renfermé sur lui même, ne s'attachant plus à personne. Un jour une sorcière tombât sous le charme du beau jeune homme mais celui-ci la repoussa et, blesser, elle se maudit. »

Will fut très peiné en lisant cela . Il chercha mais n'y connaissant rien il ne trouvât aucun moyen de contrer la malédiction. Il entreprit donc de lire les livres de sorcellerie qu'il trouvât sur une petite étagère dans un coin pour se familiariser avec le sujet, et peut être trouver une solution au problème de la Bête.

Quelques heures plus tard il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Il sortit donc et parti à la recherche des cuisines, mais en passant par la grande salle à manger , il vit que le couvert était mit. Le Beau sourit et s'écria :

\- La Bête ! Joignez vous à moi ! Je n'aime pas manger seul et je souhaiterai converser avec vous.

\- Vous arriveriez à manger avec ma monstruosité en face de vous ?

\- Oui. Dit il sur de lui. Je ne juge pas sur les apparences, je souhaiterai d'ailleurs m'excuser pour mon comportement lors de notre première rencontre. Je n'ai aucune excuses à part que je n'ai jamais cru à la magie...

\- C'est cela qui vous à fait fuir ? Répondit le Bête perplexe. Pas mon apparence ?

\- Votre apparence fut un choc certes mais je suis revenu. Car je suis persuadé que je peux vous aider, bien que cela semble vaniteux. Je ne veux pas vous laisser ainsi souffrir...

\- Quand quelqu'un entre dans le manoir, les ombres le dévore, je lutte pour les en empêcher mais elles sont plus forte que moi et me ronge depuis si longtemps...

\- Je fais des recherches pour vous libérer...

\- C'est impossible ! s'écriât la Bête Et beaucoup trop dangereux ! Car même si je ne peux vous faire de mal, jouer avec les malédictions est risqué et jamais sans conséquences ! Partez ! Oubliez moi vous ne vous en porterez que mieux. Et je ne souhaite pas causer du tort à quelqu'un à nouveau...

\- Non ! Je souhaite prendre ce risque. C'est instinctif chez moi d'aider quelqu'un qui souffre. Et après avoir lut votre histoire je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que vous ne le mériter pas et que vous n'avez déjà que trop souffert ! Dit Will avec déterminé.

\- Gardez votre pitié ! Je souhaite simplement ne plus blesser personne! Alors partez et condamner les portes !

\- Je veux vous aider pas par pitié mais car vous souffrez sans raison ! Ce qui vous arrive est injuste et vous ne le méritez pas !

\- Vous ignorez tout de moi ! C'est part ma faute qu'elle est morte ! Allez vous en ! S'écriât-il en repartant au fond du manoir.

Le Beau resta là abasourdit part ce que venait de dire la Bête mais dans ces mots il trouvât encore plus de motivation pour aider le propriétaire du manoir. Il repartit donc dans ses appartements pour continuer ses recherches.

Il se passa ainsi trois jours durant lesquels la Bête ne réapparu pas devant le Beau, celui si prenait donc ses souper seul avec ses livres.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous toujours là ? Grogna la Bête derrière le Beau alors qu'il soupait dans la grande salle.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons. En restant ici les villageois me croient mort, ils vous en veulent certainement mais ont trop peur de vous pour faire quoi que se soit. Alors que si je sort en vie maintenant, il se diront que vous avez des faiblesses et essaieront de vous tuer, quoi que je leur dise. Et je suppose que vous ne désirez pas les tuer, car même si vous lutter ils se feront tuer. Dit le Beau avec une froideur dont il ne pensait pas être capable. Il se tourna vers la Bête et le regarda.

-Ensuite vous avez raison, je ne vous connais pas, je n'avais pas à vous parler ainsi. Mais je sais également que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Vous souffrez quand les ombres vous force à dévorer ceux qui s'aventure dans le manoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître pour le savoir, c'est inscrit sur votre visage. Mais justement je veux vous connaître, je veux savoir pourquoi vous souffrez ainsi. Je n'ai pas grand chose a vous offrir en échange à part mes compétences médicales,ma compagnie et ma capacité étonnante à repousser les ombres.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... dit la Bête.

\- Puis-je, au moins, vous demander de souper avec moi. Même si vous ne souhaitez pas me parler de vous.

\- D'accord, je viendrais souper avec vous...

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Will continuât ses recherches mais ne manqua jamais le souper. Ils parlaient peut pendant quelques jours puis un soir la Bête demandât :

\- Votre vie ne vous manque pas? Le blond releva la tête interloquer par cette question soudaine. Je veux dire... fit la Bête un peut hésitant, mais le regard du Beau l'incita à continuer.

\- Votre mère, vos amis ? Ils ne vous manque pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seul ? Et surtout la lumière du soleil ? Demanda la Bête, mais il se sentait idiot d'oser lui demander cela alors qu'il était la cause de cette situation. Avec un petit sourire Will répondit :

\- Ma mère un peut je l'avoue, elle doit être chagriner, mais elle à du comprendre pourquoi j'étais parti. Malgré que les habitants du village m'apprécie je n'ai pas de vrais amis. Pour la lumière du soleil, une fois plongé dans un livre j'oublie tout, et puis je pense que vous le savez, n'est ce pas, que j'ai enlever les planches qui barricadait les fenêtres de ma chambre. Dit il avec un sourire et la Bête acquiesça. C'est avec un large sourire que le Beau continuât.

\- Pour la solitude je n'ai aucune raison de m'en plaindre, vous êtes là. Vous savez au village j'étais entouré mais je me sentais plus seul qu'a présent. Je ressentis comme un vide, un manque, mais depuis que je suis ici j'ai l'impression que ce vide est comblé. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire si éclatant que la Bête cru revoir le soleil à nouveau.

Il s'en voulut de cette pensée, il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Les origines de sa malédiction sont futiles mais après ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, il estimait cette pénitence justifiée.

Ils finirent le souper sans un mot. Will senti bien le changement d'atmosphère, mais ne le compris pas, toutefois il ne dit rien pour que la Bête ne se renferme pas d'avantage. Il espérait tout de même, qu'avec le temps, la Bête se confierai. Jusqu'ici, malgré l'étrangeté du cas, le Beau ne voyait en la Bête qu'un patient comme les autres, mais après avoir constaté l'absence du vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti il commençât à se questionner. C'est sans trouver la moindre réponse qu'il s'endormit.

Les semaines défilèrent et Will ne trouvait rien dans ses livres pour aider la Bête. Par contre ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux et commencèrent même à se voir en dehors des souper. Un jour alors qu'il prenait le thé dans le petit salon, Will remarqua un portrait. Une jolie jeune femme qui semblait très heureuse, se portrait détonnait avec le reste du manoir. Le nom de « Bianca DiAngelo » était écrit en dessous.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandât le Beau.

Pour toute réponse il entendit une plainte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre... se reprit il

Il y eu un long silence.

\- Cette histoire n'a pas de fin heureuse... Et j'ignore si j'ai le droit de vous parler d'elle... Mais peut être qu'en vous racontant ce qu'il c'est passer vous cesserez de chercher à me sauvez... Peut être même me fuirez vous, ce qui ne serrait que bénéfique pour vous. Annonçât la Bête.

Le beau ne dit rien, il fronçât simplement les sourcil pour montrer son désaccord avec ce que venait de dire son hôte.

\- C'était il y à bien longtemps. Je vivais avec ma sœur, dit il en montrant le tableau. Elle était plus âgée mais comme nous avions perdu nos parents elle est resté avec moi au lieu de chercher un mari, pour ne pas me laisser seul. Nous avions tout deux une passion pour les vieux objets chargés d'histoire. Je collectionnais notamment de vieilles figurines représentant les divinités grecques, qui selon la légende aurait été sculptées par Dédale. J'avais trouvé trois pistes pour la figurines représentant Hadès le dieux des enfers, deux dans les environs et une de l'autre coté de la mer, dans ce qui aurai été un ancien atelier abandonné par Dédale. Ma sœur voulant voir la mer proposa de s'y rendre pendant que j'étudiais les deux autres pistes. Quand je suis rentré, le capitaine du bateau était là et m'annonçât la mort de ma sœur. En ressortant de l'atelier avec la figurine elle avait déclenché un piège et elle eu juste le temps de demander au capitaine de m'apporter la figurine que tout l'édifice s'écroula sur elle. Un sifflement s'échappât de la gorge de la Bête.

\- C'est entièrement de ma faute, j'aurais dut m'y rendre moi même ou au moins l'accompagner, je savais pourtant que l'atelier risquait d'être piégé mais non trop obnubilé pas ces maudites figurines je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre ! Elle est morte à cause de mon égoïsme, nous aurions put inspecter les deux pistes des environs ensemble et prendre la mer ensemble mais j'étais trop pressé d'obtenir ce que je convoitais que je n'y ai même pas pensé ! S'écriât la Bête C'est pour cette raison que je ne souhaite pas être sauvé, que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive ! Hurla la Bête. Il parti sur ces mots en laissant le beau retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprit et repartir dans ses appartement en réfléchissant.

Pendant les quelques jours suivants il restât plongé dans ses recherches et ne revit pas la Bête. Un soir le Beau entrât dans la salle de bal avec un grimoire, des bougies, et des herbes. Il installa le tout comme son livre lui expliquait.

\- La Bête ! Appelât-il, s'il vous plaît, je sais que vous m'entendez.

Celle ci sorti de l'ombre d'une colonne.

\- Qu'y à t-il ? A sa grande surprise le Beau ne sursautât pas. Il avait dut s'habituer à ses arrivées.

\- J'ai trouvé un rituel qui pourrais vous aidez. Non ce n'est pas pour vous libérer. Dit il avant l'intervention de la Bête. Vous n'avez rien à faire, il faut juste que vous soyez là.

\- Et que fait ce rituel ? Demandât la Bête dubitatif.

\- Vous le saurez si cela fonctionne. Répondit le Beau avec un sourire mal assuré.

La Bête grogna et Will décida de prendre cela pour un oui. Il se mit donc à réciter la formule qu'il avait trouvé dans le grimoire. Il attendit mais il ne se passa rien. Il recommençât mais il ne se produisait toujours rien. Déçu il se tournât vers la Bête.

\- Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé pour rien.

\- Que devait il se produire ? Demandât la Bête

\- Et bien... Hésita Will, c'était une formule pour invoquer un fantôme. J'espérai pouvoir invoquer vôtre sœur afin que vous puissiez parler... Dit il en baissant la tête.

Pour toute réponse la Bête poussa un horrible sifflement qui résonna dans le manoir et à l'extérieur. L'atmosphère s'alourdit et les bougies s'éteignirent. La Bête se tournât vers Will. Il sembla vouloir parler mais ne le fit pas. Une force souleva le jeune homme du sol et le propulsa à travers le manoir, lui fit passer la porte et la grille. Le Beau fini sa course au pieds de la colline, à l'entrée du village.

En entendant le hurlement, tout les habitants étaient sortit et virent donc très vite le jeune homme qu'ils croyaient mort.

\- Le Beau est vivant ! S'écriât un des villageois suivit part les murmures et les exclamations des autres habitants.

Le principal concerné n'avait pas bougé, toujours par terre, seulement des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Ce monstre lui à fait du mal ! Mais il doit être affaiblit si il ne l'a pas tué ! Allons-y ! son règne de terreur prend fin ce soir !

Une frénésie s'empara alors des villageois, tous allèrent chercher fusils, fourches et torches pour prendre le manoir d'assaut. Toujours sous le choc Will ne réagis pas.

\- Le Beau ! Le Beau ! S'il vous plaît ! Faites quelque chose, ils vont le tuer ! Mais avant qu'ils n'y parviennent lui tuera nombre d'entre eux ! Moi je ne peux rien mais vous vous pouvez sauvez mon frère ! S'écriât une voix

A ces mots Will réagit. Il releva la tête et vit une jeune femme. Il l'avait déjà vu. Elle avait des cheveux d'ébène long et bouclé mais sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle que sur le tableau la représentant, elle était presque translucide.

\- Que... Comment... ?

\- Depuis ma mort je suis resté ici à veiller sur mon frère, mais je ne peux intervenir et personne ne me voit. Apparemment vous le pouvez. Je sais aussi que vous l'aimer alors je vous en supplie sauvez le ! Implorât elle.

Will regarda autour de lui et compris vite que ce qu'il redoutait c'était produit : les villageois attaquaient la Bête.

-Non... Non...Non arrêter ! hurlât il mais sa voix n'atteint pas les villageois. Il allait les suivre quand il fut arrêté.

\- Attendez ! S'écriât Bianca Pouvez vous dire à mon frère qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, que je ne lui en veux pas et que si je ne me montre pas devant lui c'est parce que je sais qu'il va s'excuser et que ne souhaite pas cela. Je souhaite simplement qu'il vive heureux. Dit elle.

\- Bien je lui dirais mais pour cela il faut que j'intervienne ! criât à la jeune femme en courant vers le manoir.

Quand il arrivât les villageois venait de finir d'enfoncer la porte et la lumière entra dans le manoir. Les rayons du soleil frappèrent la Bête qui poussa un cri de douleur terrifiant qui avait pétrifié les villageois de terreur, sauf Will lui eut le cœur brisé par ce cri.

-ARRETEZ ! je vous en supplie ! Hurlât il mais personne ne l'écouta. Les villageois attaquèrent, la Bête fit son possible pour contrôler les ombres et ne tuer personne.

Le Beau se fraya un chemin à travers les villageois afin de s'interposer au moment où la Bête ne parvint put à contenir les ombres. Elles assaillirent le Beau mais « l'aura » de celui ci les repoussa violemment et la Bête recula.

\- Pourquoi... êtes vous … là ? Demandât la Bête en haletant de douleur.

\- Pour vous transmettre un message dit Will en s'approchant de lui. Bianca ne vous en veux pas.

\- Comment... ? Demanda il ébahi.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'apparaîtrait pas devant car elle ne souhaite pas vos excuses.

\- Alors je peux enfin cesser de lutter... soupira la Bête.

Will le vit se détendre, le peut de traits humain qu'il avait conservé disparurent dans dans les ombres.

\- Non...non...NON ! S'il vous plaît ! Elle veut que vous viviez ! Je veux que vous viviez ! S'écriât il est se précipitant sur lui. Je veux vivre avec vous ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Murmurât il en larmes. Je vous en pris... dit il en s'efforçant de prendre le visage de la Bête entre ses mains à travers les ombres. Cela eut pour effet de dissiper quelque peut celle si autour de son visage.

\- Je vous aimes murmura Will en l'embrassant. En relevant la tête, a travers ses larmes, il vit les ombres disparaître.

\- Comment... ?

\- Je l'ignore dit la Bête en reprenant connaissance. Celui ci ne ressemblait plus à une bête, il avait les même cheveux noir que sa sœur avec de magnifique yeux vert. Il se redressa et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il en rougit violemment. A cette réaction Will sourit, il se releva et se tourna vers les villageois.

\- Il n'y à plus rien à craindre de la Bête ! Rentrez au village, je vous pris. J'ai quelques affaires à régler ici et je viendrais vous expliquer le situation.

Il réussit à faire reculer tout les habitants et referma les portes du manoir.

\- C'est dommage de les refermer... dit le jeune homme au yeux vert

\- Je les rouvrirait après, ne vous inquiété pas... sourit le blond

\- Je voulais m'excuser...

\- Et pour quelles raison ? Je n'en vois aucune. Il sourit devant l'air gêné du jeune homme.

\- Je voulais également vous remercier et... euh...rougit-il,...je... moi aussi... je vous aime...parvint il à formuler.

Will répondit à cela avec un immense sourire et demanda :

\- J'ai toujours souhaité vous demander votre vrai nom...

Le brun releva la tête et dit en lui tendant la main :

\- Je m'appelle Nico, enchanté.

\- Moi c'est Will,dit il en répondant à sa poigne. D'un coup il le tira par la main et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quelques instant plus tard Will mis fin au baiser et alors que Nico rougissait il lui dit avec un grand sourire rieur :

\- Enchanté !

Fin


End file.
